Rain
by That Wind Chaser
Summary: Hujan selalu membawa kenangan tersendiri bagi tiap orang. Mereka selalu punya cerita tersendiri...
1. Chapter 1

**Nyaaah! Saya kembaliii! w)/ #plak**

**Kali ini saya bakal bawain fic yang agak uhukmellowuhuk…**

**Ah ya, gomen kalau misalnya fic ini mirip dengan fic lain. Saya cuma terinspirasi saja, kok…**

**Ya udah, langsung aja ya~ ^w^**

**WARNING : nama tempat hanya fiksi belaka, agak aneh mungkin, beberapa OC, modern setting**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**R A I N**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Masamune's Story**

Pria berambut coklat gelap dan mengenakan _eyepatch _di mata kanannya itu berdiri di dekat jendela rumahnya yang cukup lebar. Dia membuka gorden jendela itu dan menatap keluar.

"Hujan lagi." gumamnya. Masamune Date, pria berumur 24 tahun itu menatap tetes demi tetes air hujan yang turun dari langit. Dia memfokuskan pandangannya ke arah luar.

"Masamune!" seru kakak Masamune, Katakura Kojuuro. Dia berlari kecil menuruni tangga dan mendekati adiknya itu. Dia membawa sebuah buku berwarna _azure blue_.

"Aku menemukan ini di kamar Mego... mungkin kau ingin melihat isinya?" kata Kojuuro sambil menyerahkan buku itu kepada Masamune. Masamune mengambilnya. Dia membolak-balikkan buku itu. Tampak seperti album foto.

Karena penasaran, Masamune membuka buku tersebut. Ternyata itu adalah album foto milik tunangannya yang telah lama meninggal karena kecelakaan kereta, Megohime.

**- Flashback -**

"**Masamune-san?" panggil seorang wanita berambut panjang sepunggung, yang tak lain adalah Megohime, tunangan Masamune-yang seorang fotografer professional juga.**

"**Ya, Mego? Ada apa?" tanya Masamune yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil meminum kopinya.**

"**Anu… aku ditugaskan oleh boss untuk memotret sebuah mansion di Prefektur Hokaido. Aku akan berangkat besok…"**

"**Benarkah?" Masamune berdiri dari sofanya. Dia tampak terkejut mendengar ucapan Mego.**

**Mego hanya mengangguk.**

**Setelah melihat anggukan itu, Masamune tersenyum lebar. Dia menghampiri Mego dan memeluknya dengan erat.**

"**Bagus sekali!" katanya.**

"**B-bagus?"**

"**Tentu saja! Kau besok berangkat naik apa?"**

"**Kereta api… kalau kau mau ikut, aku bisa belikan satu tiket lagi…"**

"**Tidak usah, aku saja yang beli sendiri."**

_**SKIP**_

**Keesokan harinya, Masamune dan Mego sudah berdiri di stasiun untuk menunggu kereta yang akan membawa mereka dan penumpang lainnya ke Hokaido. Setelah menunggu selama 15 menit, kereta yang mereka tunggu telah tiba.**

**Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih 1 jam, semua penumpang sampai di Stasiun Takenawa, Hokaido. Masamune dan Mego segera pergi ke mansion yang dimaksud. Mansion Akamane. Mansion itu memang terlihat angker. Setelah berjalan kaki selama 10 menit, mereka sampai. Mego berjalan duluan dan masuk ke mansion itu. Ternyata di dalam sudah ada rekan-rekannya. Masamune juga ikut masuk.**

"**Masamune-san, ini rekan-rekanku…" kata Mego sambil tersenyum. Ketiga rekan Mego itu juga ikut tersenyum. Masamune hanya memasang wajah datar.**

"**Ini Hika, ini Kirarin, dan ini Aoi," kata Mego, memperkenalkan ketiga rekannya kepada Masamune. Hika, Kirarin, dan Aoi membungkuk kepada Masamune. Masamune menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.**

"**Uhm… **_**well, nice to meet ya'…**_**" gumam Masamune. Mego tertawa kecil.**

"**Kau mau tunggu di sini atau mau ikut aku?" tanya Mego kepada Masamune.**

"**Aku ikut kau saja! Nanti kalau ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" jawab Masamune cepat. Wajah Mego sedikit memerah.**

"**Baiklah, kita berpencar, ya? Aku potret lobi utama, Hika potret halaman belakang, Aoi potret lantai 3, dan Mego potret lantai 2," kata Kirarin sambil menyiapkan kameranya. Setelah pembagian tempat itu, mereka segera berpencar.**

_**SKIP**_

**Setelah selesai memotret Mansion Akamane, mereka berlima menginap selama satu malam. Esoknya, mereka kembali ke Tokyo. Saat itu, hujan turun dengan sangat deras. Perasaan Hika tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak. Dia merinding. Dia berusaha tenang dengan cara mengusap-usap lengannya.**

"**Ada apa, Hika?" tanya Mego.**

"**Ah? Tidak… tidak apa-apa, kok…" jawab Hika sambil tersenyum. Saat kereta yang akan membawa mereka berlima kembali ke Tokyo tiba, perasaan Hika menjadi makin tidak enak.**

'**Ada apa ini? Kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini?' batinnya, tapi dia berusaha untuk menghiraukannya. Mereka berlima segera masuk ke kereta dan duduk di tempat yang masih kosong.**

**Saat menempuh perjalanan kira-kira 30 menit, hujan menjadi semakin deras. Tiba-tiba…**

**KRIEEETT!**

**DUAARR!**

**Suara gesekan dan ledakan terdengar dari bawah kereta. Kereta tersebut langsung miring. Semua penumpang panik dan menggenggam tiang yang ada di sekitar mereka. Masamune melindungi Mego dengan cara memeluknya dengan erat. Tapi…**

**ZRREETT!**

**BRUUKK!**

**Kereta itu ambruk ke arah kanan dan bergesek dengan cepat. Semua penumpang berteriak karena panik. Ada lima orang penumpang yang sudah meninggal dengan keadaan mengenaskan. Dua penumpang meninggal karena tertusuk beling, sedangkan tiga penumpang tadi karena tergesek kaca jendela, sehingga wajah mereka jadi hancur.**

**ZREEEETTT…!**

**Kereta itu mulai bergesek agak pelan. Banyak penumpang pingsan, termasuk Masamune, Mego, dan ketiga rekannya.**

**"Ugh…" Masamune membuka pelan matanya. Dia merasa sangat pusing. Kepala dan tubuhnya terasa berat. Gelap, dan hujan masih turun dengan deras. Dia masih memeluk tunangannya itu.**

**"M…Mego…? Keretanya… sudah berhenti bergesek…" Masamune mengguncang pelan tubuh Mego.**

**Tidak ada respon.**

**"Me…go…?" panggil Masamune lagi. Di atas tubuhnya ada satu bangku kereta. Dia memindahkan bangku itu agar bisa bergerak sedikit leluasa.**

**"Mego, _answer me_! Mego!" Masamune menaikkan nada bicaranya sambil terus mengguncang tubuh Mego. Masamune menatap wajah Mego.**

**Di belakang kepala Mego, tertancap sebuah beling yang cukup besar.**

**Mego meninggal.**

**Masamune merasa sangat terpukul melihat keadaan tunangannya itu. Dia menangis dan memeluk tubuh Mego yang sudah tak berdaya itu.**

**Masamune dan penumpang yang selamat-termasuk ketiga rekan Mego-dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat.**

**- End Flashback -**

"Oi," panggil Kojuuro. Masamune tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Jangan pikirkan hal itu lagi. Jangan biarkan masa lalu itu menyelimutimu…" Kojuuro mengusap punggung Masamune. Masamune mengangguk. Masamune mulai membuka halaman pertama. Di halaman itu, terdapat foto seorang pria berambut coklat gelap yang hanya memakai celana jeans sedang berdiri di bawah hujan. Yup, itu adalah Masamune. Masamune kelihatan sangat bahagia di bawah guyuran hujan di foto itu. Tanpa ia sadari, ia tersenyum melihat foto itu.

Dia membuka halaman kedua. Terpampang fotonya lagi. Kali ini, dia tersenyum lebar sambil melompat di bawah guyuran hujan itu. Masamune tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah ini aku?" bisiknya. Sekarang dia sadar, kenapa Mego selalu menolak ketika ia mengajaknya hujan-hujanan bersama. Dan kini dia sadar siapa yang selalu mengawasinya ketika bermain hujan. Kojuuro pun bingung melihat tingkah laku adiknya.

"Err… aku pergi belanja dulu, ya? Bahan makanan di kulkas habis," kata Kojuuro. Dia berjalan mengambil payung di dekat pintu ruang tamu dan segera berlari keluar sambil mengenakan payungnya.

**.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Masamune's Story END**

**Yaaa~ Masamune's story SELESAI! Maaf ya kalau agak garing! *bows***

**RnR please! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wuaaa, minna! Maaf ya lama update-nya! Soalnya saya lagi sibuk! ;A; *bows***

**Ini reply buar review sebelumnya, ya! ;w;**

**Mini Author Gita : Y-yaah, emang ceritanya kayak gini! Hiks hiks! ;;n;; *lap air mata* BTW, ini dia chapter dua… Happy Reading! ;w;)/**

**WARNING : beberapa OC, agak garing, don't like don't read!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kojuuro's Story**

**KECIPAK! KECIPAK!**

Kojuuro berlari sekencang yang ia bisa. Dia menerobos guyuran hujan yang memang sangat deras saat itu. Dia menutupi kepalanya dengan tas belanjaan berisi daging, susu, mentega, tomat, garam, gula dan tepung. Dia terpaksa karena dia lupa membawa payung saat hendak belanja.

Tiba-tiba, Kojuuro berhenti berlari. Dia diam terpaku di depan jendela sebuah toko alat musik. Dia menatap sebuah piano yang terpajang tepat di depan jendela toko tersebut.

**- Flashback -**

"**Mino-chan!" Seorang pria berambut agak panjang dengan bekas luka di pipi kirinya berjalan ke arah gadis yang ia panggil "Mino-chan". Gadis yang dipanggil malah cemberut.**

"**Hei, kok cemberut? Nanti jadi cepat tua, loh!" goda pria itu. Ya, Kojuuro. Saat itu, umurnya masih 19 tahun.**

**Mino Katakura, gadis berumur 16 tahun itu tetap cemberut. Dia adalah adik sepupu Kojuuro.**

"**Kakak terlambat menjemputku!" kata Mino dengan nada jutek.**

"**Benarkah? Maaf, aku tadi agak sibuk dengan pekerjaanku… sudahlah, ayo pulang… nanti kutraktir es krim, deh!" kata Kojuuro.**

**Mendengar kata 'es krim', Mino langsung menoleh ke arah Kojuuro. Dia menarik tangan pria itu dan langsung berjalan.**

"**Ayo cepat kak, nanti es krimnya keburu habis!" kata Mino. Wajahnya kembali berseri. Kojuuro cuma bisa tersenyum melihat adiknya itu.**

**Saat berjalan agak lama, Mino berjenti di depan sebuah toko. Kojuuro jadi bingung melihat tingkah Mino.**

"**Ada apa, Mino?"**

"**Kak, piano itu bagus sekali, ya?" kata Mino sambil menunjuk sebuah piano yang ada di dalam toko. Piano itu memang sangat bagus. Kojuuro yang kurang pandai memainkan piano saja terpukau melihat piano itu, apalagi Mino yang sangat menyukai piano.**

"**Iya, pianonya bagus sekali… kamu mau coba main?"**

"**E-eh, main?" Wajah Mino memerah.**

"**Iya, ayo kita coba piano itu!" Kojuuro menarik tangan Mino dan segera masuk ke toko itu. Sang penjaga toko menyambut mereka berdua dengan sangat ramah.**

"**Selamat datang," sapa sang penjaga toko sambil tersenyum ramah. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"**

"**Iya, adik saya sangat menyukai piano… Dia ingin mencoba piano yang ada di depan jendela itu…" jelas Kojuuro.**

"**Begitu… silahkan dicoba jika kalian mau," kata penjaga toko.**

**Mino langsung tersenyum lebar. Dia segera berlari ke arah piano itu. Dia duduk di kursi pemainnya dan membuka piano itu. Dia melemaskan jari-jari kedua tangannya, membuka penutup piano itu dan mulai menekan beberapa tutsnya. Mino mencoba memainkan sebuah lagu. Kojuuro dan penjaga toko terpukau mendengar permainan piano Mino.**

**Setelah selesai, Mino kembali ke arah Kojuuro. Penjaga toko yang bernama Ujimasa Houjou itu bertepuk tangan.**

"**Keren sekali! Belum pernah ada pengunjung yang memainkan lagu seindah itu!" puji Ujimasa. Mino hanya tersenyum malu. "Kalian ingin membeli piano itu?"**

"**Tapi mahal sekali… hampir 3.000.000 yen…" kata Mino.**

"**Kalau begitu… Mino-chan, kau ingin piano itu, 'kan? Sebentar lagi ulang tahunmu. Akan kubelikan piano itu sebagai hadiahnya!" kata Kojuuro sambil menepuk kepala Mino.**

"**B-benarkah? T-terima kasih, kak!" kata Mino sambil memeluk Kojuuro.**

"**Ahahaha… baiklah, kami permisi dulu," Kojuuro membungkuk sedikit kepada Ujimasa. Ujimasa ikut membungkuk, kemudia Kojuuro dan Mino segera berjalan keluar dari toko itu. Setelah mereka keluar dari toko, Kojuuro tiba-tiba saja menggendong Mino di bahunya. Mino langsung kaget.**

"**Kakak! Apa yang-"**

"**Ssst, kau ingin piano, 'kan? Kalau kau tidak mau kugendong, sipa-siap saja tidak jadi kubelikan piano itu!" kata Kojuuro samnbil tersenyum puas. Mino cemberut lagi.**

**- End Flashback -**

Kojuuro menatap piano yang telah diinginkan Mino sebelumnya. Piano itu memang agak rusak sekarang dan sedikit berdebu, tapi masih tetap dipajang. Dia tidak sadar kalau ternyata tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup diguyur hujan. Dia terus menatap piano yang masih terpajang di jendela itu dengan tatapan sedih, marah, kecewa…

Dia mulai memarahi dirinya sendiri. Dia merasa dirinya lemah.

"Maafkan aku, Mino-chan…" bisik Kojuuro.

"Kau janji akan kembali, 'kan? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menepati janjimu? Aku ingin melihat senyumanmu saat kau menerima piano itu… aku ingin melihatmu memainkan piano itu… Kenapa, Mino-chan…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kojuuro's Story END**

**Ukh… ya, ini… hahaha, ceritanya dramatis banget ;;w;; #plak**

**Maaf ya kalau kurang suka~ *bows***

**RnR please!**


End file.
